El origen del control
by caterevsky1108
Summary: Sui, nieta de la que fue de las primeras maestras agua en aparecer, enfrenta distintos retos: confrontar a las incipientes aldeas de tribus agua, descubrir a las otras naciones que guardan secretos y odio entre ellas y por último: encontrar al primer Avatar de la historia. Tendrá amigos que luchen por su amor, por su amistad y por su posición importante dentro de la aldea...


**CAPÍTULO 1 ****_Ninguno había ganado_**

-Agua. Tierra. Fuego. Aire. Los primeros maestros aire no fueron como nosotros, de carne y hueso, tampoco los animales; Eran espíritus, se percibían en todo el espacio vital. Controlaban todo a su alrededor, no había nada que los detuviera. El espíritu del agua, era comprensiva, pero cambiante. La tierra terca e implacable, era la líder; fuego: sensual y activo; aire, amigable y el último de los elementos...

-¡Qué aburrido! ¿Cuándo aparecen los dragones?

-Todo a su tiempo, For -contestó la anciana.

Y sentada, junto con For y dos pequeños más,ella decidió continuar, pero fue cuando entonces el explorador de la aldea llegó corriendo en busca del gobernante, pero sólo se encontró con su esposa, la anciana.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Vengo con un mensaje para el gobernador, se lo doy a mi señora: -y dijo en voz alta- la Aldea de las Islas Heladas necesita nuestra ayuda...

-¿Ahora qué es?

-Es la "unión del hielo", mi señora.

- Vamos, llevemos a los soldados y a las curanderas. Iré por mi nieta.

Bruscamente, se separó de los niños que escuchaban aburridos la historia y salió hacia el desierto de hielo, donde sabía que su nieta se había ido a pescar.

-¡Sui! ¡Sui! -Gritaba, desesperadamente, y a lo lejos, una sombra que se veía sentada, reaccionó al grito y sacudió el brazo en seña que había escuchado. La anciana se quedó en su lugar, esperó a que llegara.

Con un movimiento de brazos, se vio como la sombra alzaba una gran ola de nieve, y en unos instantes se acercó. Blanca como la luna y con el cabello largo y negro como el carbón, era la nieta Sui. Abrigada tradicionalmente de acuerdo a su tribu del agua.

-No pensé que ya habías acabado de contar tus historias aburridas de siempre, es mejor cuando llegas a la parte de los dragones.

-No he acabado -dijo, un poco avergonzada de la verdad de sus palabras.

-Entonces supongo que tienen hambre, he pescado todo esto -y le enseñó una cesta muy rudimentaria con pescado-, decidí hacerlo a la antigua, con una vara e hilo, supuse que te tardarías. Bueno, creo que alcanzará para los niños. Iré a pescar mas...

-¡Sui! No quiero el pescado. Es hora de tu prueba. Necesitas saber cómo es estar realmente en un combate.

-Ya lo he estado, ¡nadie en esta aldea me puede ganar, a pesar de mi edad!

-Tienes un don, sí. Pero esta vez, iremos a ayudar a nuestros camaradas isleños.

-¿Islas Heladas? ¿O Islas Secas?

-Heladas. Lo han vuelto a atacar, en tan poco tiempo y por eso están vulnerables.

-Son tan soberbios esos isleños, se lo merecen.

-A pesar de cómo sean, tenemos que ayudarlos. Ellos en algún momento nos trajeron comida después del tsunami del...

-¡Y tuvimos que pagar con oro y joyas! Por mí que se vayan al...

-¡Sui! No te estoy preguntando. Si quieres ser la mejor, entonces tienes que hacer lo mejor para el bienestar de tus semejantes.

Con una mueca, Sui se convenció y junto con su abuela fueron a las Islas Heladas. Al cabo de una hora, llegaron a la costa, donde se veía a lo lejos las embarcaciones del enemigo, con un símbolo que en su vida Sui lo había reconocido, eso le causó un poco de escalofríos.

Por un túnel secreto de hielo debajo del mar, fueron caminando a el centro de las islas, a la isla mas grande, donde se encontraban ya los soldados alistados y la aldea desértica.

La anciana se acercó a el jefe de la aldea, se adelantó a ella y un poco molesto preguntó:

-¿Son todos?

-¿ Perdón? Claro que somos todos, mis soldados más entrenados sean o no maestros agua, disculpe que 300 soldados no sean los suficientes para defender su... aldeucha -dijo, enfadada-.

-No, no señora. Me refiero a su esposo.

-¿Le hace mucha falta? -Dijo, disimulando la incipiente angustia que le provocó el no saber dónde estaba su señor, aquel que le había enseñado innumerables batallas desde el inicio de los maestros humanos de agua, que siempre había estado a su lado, más en las malas como en esta ocasión. La inseguridad que ya extrañaba desde hace muchos años, le ayudó a recordar unas palabras departe de su esposo cuando eran jóvenes: "algún día, cariño, no estaré ahí. Pero tienes un talento, y no es el agua-control, es el liderazgo, amor. Tu bien pudiste ser la jeefa de nuestra aldea, pero son otros tiempos..."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Abuela?

-¿Señora? ¿Qué procede?

-No hay que doblegarnos -reaccionó-. Todos, a sus barcos -y obedecieron-, usted señor, protéjase como sea, ésta vez acabaremos con aquella unión del hielo. Sui, quédate con migo, me defenderás. Viene otro pequeño ejército del lado del desierto de hielo.

-Pero, ¿cómo...?

-Silencio. Concéntrate y haz lo que te he enseñado.

La anciana, de casi cien años, se sentó en el frío suelo en posición de meditación "esto lo aprendí de unos monjes extraños de unas montañas, controlaban el aire así como nosotros el agua, Sui...", le dijo a su nieta. Entonces toda su energía provocaba que la nieve se revolcara y después que se desplazara fuera de ella. Hubo un sismo en la isla, el señor de las Islas Heladas se espantó, pero Sui lo calmó diciéndole que era su abuela, pero que no estaba moviendo la isla, sino recreando un tsunami. Entonces, ya que había alcanzado tal nivel de concentración, se paró y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos básicos del agua-control, sus brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. La marea empezó a subir, las pequeñas ondulaciones del agua se comenzaron a transformar en olas pequeñas, haciéndose más y más grandes.

El señor de la aldea se quedó atontado por el gran poder de la anciana.

-¡Increíble! ¡Cien años, y tu abuelita puede hacer eso! No es cualquier maestra agua.

-Por supuesto que no es cualquiera, porque fue unas de las primeras humanas maestras agua -Sui se ponía en posición de combate, se avecinaba una línea de guerreros del hielo, sanguinarios-; La Luna le regaló a ella y a diecinueve bebés más, el don de poder manejar el agua, muchos de ellos ahora son espíritus que descansan ya, otros recorrieron el mundo... Así que, señor aléjese de aquí, no somos unas mujeres comunes, somos de las primeras y nuestro trabajo es hacer el bien, con nuestras capacidades, nuestros dones. ¡No somos egoístas como usted! Y lucharemos con todo...

El señor, asustado, se alejó corriendo hacia un túnel secreto, mientras que Sui observaba que a lo lejos se formaba una horda de los sanguinarios guerreros del hielo, en la Unión de Hielo y pensaba "¿qué habrá hecho esta aldea para que quieran atacarlos estos salvajes tantas veces? No importa, no dejaré que los inocentes mueran...". Se podían contar fácilmente cien guerreros, y ella esperó el mejor momento para atacarlos, una vez que estuvieran más cerca de la isla y por lo tanto, del mar. Entonces fue cuando un hielo filoso, casi alcanza su rostro... "¿Maestros agua? ¿Con estos salvajes? Pero, pensé que aún éramos pocos...". Y le cayó una lluvia de hielos filosos. Se protegió. "No importa -pensó- los venceré de igual manera..."

Y con sus largos brazos tatuados, empezó a hacer movimientos rápidos de maestra agua que le enseñó su abuela, y alzó una columna alta de agua, que se dividió en tres chorros que los mandó a aquella horda. Seguían mandando hielos cortantes, esta vez, alzó una congelada barrera de hielo duro y grueso y con movimientos marcados de las manos, empezó a lanzar igualmente hielos cortantes. Algunos caían.

Pero no era suficiente, la ira que se notaba desde lejos les hacía sobrevivir a los constantes ataques de Sui. Tuvo que redoblar esfuerzos.

Mientras tanto su abuela, empezaba a dejar el suelo y levitar, ahora sus movimientos de los brazos provocaban que el agua se alzara y siguiera su ritmo.

Los guerreros del hielo, llegaron con Sui y empezaron a atacarla a ella y a la aldea, aún así no se olvidó de la promesa a su abuela, y haciendo un aro de agua, empezó a atacar a todos los que se acercaban. El agua seguía el ritmo de sus manos, a veces el aro de agua se transformaba en un collar de picos y giraba, o se comportaba como una serpiente, atacando todo a su paso; y aunque por más concentrada que estaba no dejaba sus objetivos olvidar: 1.- proteger a su abuela y mentora, 2.- acabar con los guerreros cuando antes y 3.- Encontrar a los novatos maestros agua, que no se dejaban descubrir por ella, sabían que los vencerían fácilmente.

-¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Toma esto! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Ya verán cuando se acerquen a la aldea! ¡¿Dónde están maestros agua?! ¡Cobardes!

Entonces, un pequeño descuido hizo entrar a un punto débil de Sui, un hielo cortante que afortunadamente lo detectó y sin pensarlo, lo regresó hacia el sentido contrario de la trayectoria que llevaba, le dio en el pecho a un joven.

Quedó en el suelo, se retorcía del dolor. Gemía, pero ninguno de sus compatriotas se decidía a ayudarlo. Entonces, con un movimiento como si se estuviera tapando con una manta, se cubrió de nieve... Sui lo vio, por lo menos, había encontrado a uno.

Hizo todo lo posible por terminar con los demás, estaba decidida a matarlos si era necesario, lo mas rápido posible para hablar con el herido.

Entonces, apareció el momento y corriendo hacia él, le dijo:

-¡Tú! ¡Maestro agua! -Sui lo alzó del suelo, y notó que estaba empalideciendo.

-No, déjame... morir... -dijo el muchacho que apenas se notaban sus diecisiete años.

-¡Qué dices! Tienes salvación, sé curar.

-No, tu... no... puedes...

-Mi abuela y la Luna, me enseñaron a curar enfermedades y heridas

-Déjame...

Con un movimiento, agarró agua y la puso en su pecho, resplandeció el agua y lo empezó a curar.

-¡Ah!

-No duele... Oye, ¿dime cómo es que eres un maestro agua?

-¿Crees que lo sé? ¡Ah!

-¡No duele!

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres?

-Moriré antes de decírtelo...

Hubo una ráfaga de viento que interrumpió su conversación, ambos miraron a su origen: la anciana. La rodeaba una columna giratoria de nieve y empezaba a controlar una gran cantidad de agua que la hacía olas de diez, quince, veinte metros hacia donde se luchaba en el mar.

-Abuela... -dijo sorprendida Sui.

-¿Qué demonios...? -Dijo el joven herido.

El aire se hacía más pesado, rápido y cortante. El agua se movía demasiado anormal. Entonces, la abuela levitó hasta donde no había más isla y lentamente, bajó y se empezó a fusionar con el líquido.

-¡Abuela! ¡No! ¡Qué haces!

Un resplandor se movió hasta los barcos donde estaban la batalla y de repente, se alzó una gran muralla de agua que se dividió en dos olas gigantes y destruyó todas las embarcaciones, pocos sobrevivieron. Aquella ola, se dirigía a donde estaba Sui y el otro maestro agua.

-¡Es demasiado! ¡Huyamos!

Sui, dejó la actividad curativa y tomándolo por un brazo, empezó a correr con él hacia el mar.

-¡El mar no! -Dijo asustado el joven.

-¡No nos pasará nada si nos adelantamos a la ola en el agua! ¡Corre!

Los dos, saltaron al mar y se sumergieron lo más que pudieron. No supieron cuándo pasó la inmensa ola, pero cuando salieron a la superficie, no había nada. No islas. No continente. Voces y gritos de niños y personas en busca de ayuda. Cadáveres en el mar. La gran ola, había arrasado con todas las Islas Heladas y parte del continente. La guerrilla había acabado. Ninguno había ganado. Todo había sido destruido.

[Continuará...]

* * *

**NOTA: **Yo sé que esperan historias melosas de Katara y Aang o con Zuko o los tres, jajaja, pero no es lo que busco. Busco hacerle un giro más realista a las guerras que se podrían dar si se contara con la tierra, fuego, agua, aire control y dije, cómo pudo el hombre adquirir (en el universo de el Avatar) esos dones al principio, supongo que formaría guerras y las naciones. Puede parecer un poco aburrido, pero como no estoy en contra del amor, también me gusta el amor realista, el carnal, el pasional... ajajaj, como sea, del punto de vista que siempre puede pasar en la vida real.

Espero que les haya gustado. Tengo muchas ideas. Y desearía acabar todo esto hasta que Aang nace o muere, y quién sabe, tal vez hasta que Korra también nazca y muera jajaja. En verdad deseo saber sus comentarios. Gracias.


End file.
